


Perusal

by AIUOE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIUOE/pseuds/AIUOE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always thought that it was her nerves mistaking the feel of his eyes because whenever she felt those eyes were looking at her she could not help but look back and every time she did, he seemed to be suddenly interested at the floor, the ceiling or his platinum hair that he gives his attention far too much for a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perusal

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earlier works so it's not that good, please try reading Influx I promise it's way better!

Eyes, those mercury grey eyes were piercing through her soul again.

She had always thought that it was her nerves mistaking the feel of his eyes because whenever she felt those eyes were looking at her she could not help but look back and every time she did, he seemed to be suddenly interested at the floor, the ceiling or his platinum hair that he gives his attention far too much for a boy.

He always looks back after a few seconds when she's looking at him and for that few seconds they see each other. Eye to eye. Mercury to Blue. Although that briefest moment of what gave her the impression of empathy is killed when he does this ever so annoying smirk that his slags seem to be crazy for which Is replied by a roll of her eyes and they move on to their own business, this cycle repeats endlessly .

The first time she felt those piercing eyes looking at her was at the platform. She had been 11, her father was just finishing his joke somewhat warning of marrying a pureblood and briefly for just a split second their eyes met but they had not shared a conversation since.

She wanted it to remain that way, to simply not talk to him, they don't even say hi or hello, a nod would suffice.

It was during third year when Al had caught the snitch for the Slytherins in their first match against the Ravenclaw that she had first interacted with him, Scorpius Malfoy, he was Al's best friend after all and Al was hers. Being Al's friend means supporting him when he was happy even though she was a Gryffindor she was genuinely happy for his first match and ran to the pitch immediately and hugged him as tight as she could as Al lifted her and spun her around, she laughed after she was put down and went to congratulate the other Slytherins with a handshake well except for him.

She saw Malfoy's  eyes and he was looking directly at her while hugging one of the second year Slytherin girls who used this opportunity to touch him, one of his eyebrows was raised, he let go of the girl and he strutted his way to her ignoring a few girls who wanted to give their  compliments.

"It's quite unfair don't you think?" he said with a smirk

The walls she tried so hard to put up specifically for him were crumbling down, she had thought he had his own No Rose-zone apparently that was not the case and she merely gave him a look of question.

"Oh don't be daft Weasley where is my congratulations for keeping those damned Quaffles from the hoops?" his smirk not fading away

She shrugged and was about to give her hand for a shake "Congra-

Instead Malfoy took her hand and unexpectedly pulled her into a hug "Tulations?" she was unsure how to react but that one hug was all it took for Rose's Anti-Malfoy wall to go down as nothing but remains, still unsure as ever she gave him a pat at the back, quickly ended it and gave him a soft smile.

Ever since then they shared a few hellos, hi, how are you? And things as meaningless as that and she thought it were.

But the constant looking at her at the distance thing did not start there, nope it didn't. It was during their mid-fourth year that Rose sensed someone was looking at her and when she looked back, he quickly turned his face to Al and talked about the Potions essay he didn't do yet which al replied with a raised eyebrow "Scorpius you already did that essay last night at the dorms" Rose didn't get to see Malfoy's reaction to that and settled to roll her eyes muttering boys.

It was endless since then and Rose was getting fed up, if he wants something from her he could just say it and stop all those weird looks and glances.

There was that one time at the start of her sixth year when she felt his eyes again when she was studying at the other end of the table from him, she looked back surprised to see he was still staring quite intently. She didn't know what to do since this moment probably never happened before so she gave him a soft smile and so did he.

Those Hellos, hi and how are you? Were replaced by actual conversations and intellectual debates, surprisingly they became friends throughout the year

The start of seventh year was  the worst and the best of times. Her longtime boyfriend cheated on her, she was her second although she did go on a few experimental dates. She wasn’t that broken but felt more awful to the fact that he cheated on her than the fact that it ended.

She sulked around hugging her knees to her chest at the Astronomy tower hoping to be alone for a while but fate had other plans when Scorpius Malfoy sat right next to her

“It’s quite unfair don’t you think?”

She didn’t look back at him

“Oh don’t be daft, Rose, It’s unfair that all these blokes don’t know how lucky they are”

She smiled up at him

It was then that Rose realized that the reason why she wasn’t at all that broken was because she was never really in love with that shit excuse of a boyfriend, no, she wasn’t at all.

Scorpius finally made his move a few weeks after. They kept it a secret for a while not ready for the family to start bombarding her with questions.

 “It’s quite unfair don’t you think?” He said hugging her from the back

 She turned her head to look up at him

“Oh don’t be daft, Rosie, It’s unfair that I don’t get to do this” he kissed her neck “and this” he turned her around and kissed her firmly on the lips “in public”

They decided to tell their parents first to get the hardest part done, they weren’t exactly happy about it. 

It had been two years since then and now those piercing mercury eyes were looking at her again, she was looking at him too in exactly the same way knowing what all the glances he used to give her years ago meant. He was close, so close, that she could see the different shades of grey in his eyes; he could probably see hers too. Their foreheads were touching and just a little bit more once the bloody priest finishes his long-arse speech  and being as impatient as she is, she didn't let the priest finish, no second later her arms went around his neck, her feet rose up and she was kissing him.

That was the longest time ever that he was not looking at her because their eyes were closed and he was smiling against the kiss, an actual smile, not a smirk that Rose grew to love more than his slags ever did.

After the wedding formalities earlier, Rose danced with Albus followed by her endless amount of red headed cousins, As she was about to end her dance with Louis, she met those dazzling eyes again, strutting the same way he did before.

 "It's quite unfair don't you think?" He smirked

She gave him an amused look

 "Oh don’t be daft, Rose Weasley, shouldn’t the groom have a dance with his lovely bride?" He said encircling his arms around me as I smack his chest smiling.

 "It's Rose Malfoy"


End file.
